De sentir, de éso eres incapaz
by Eydrian B. Halliwell
Summary: No sabría decirte cuánto me lastimaste. Pero no guardo rencor contra ti. Sé que no eres capaz de la pureza de un sentimiento divinamente bello, y que solo algarabía falaz puedes considerar como felicidad. Y...¿Sabes? Siento lástima por ti.'


'Ninguno de ellos te querrá como yo a ti, mi fiel amigo'

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

'_El amor inmanente e inmarcesible que representa una amistad es el más puro, precioso y maravilloso de todos cuantos existen. Está destinado a no diluirse jamás…' _

_Eydrian B. Halliwell_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

'De sentir, de eso eres incapaz'

Segundo fic.

Me encuentro mejor. Sólo espero que esta vez, esta paz debe quedarse. ¬¬* xD

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, no suelo escribir historias lineales, que sigan trama, acción y diálogos de los personajes. Alguna vez lo hice, pero por lo menos en esta etapa de mi vida, las reflexiones vienen y se van tan frecuentemente como las voces en mi cabeza aparecen.

Les traigo otro relato reflexivo que espero disfruten. Y posiblemente, si recibo reviews esta vez…comenzaré a escribir fics lineales, como normalmente se escriben. xD

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

'¿Qué espero de ti?'

Yo nunca esperé más de lo que creí poder obtener. Y realmente me considero estúpido y miserable por haber creído en la bondad del mundo. Basta simplemente decir que no puedo esperanzarme más con falsas ilusiones e hipocresía que hace la vida dulce pero que nos deslinda de ella.

No puedo decir que tengo la verdad absoluta, ni que la forma en la que pienso sea la correcta, pero para mí lo es. No pretendo hacer que el mundo se dé cuenta del error craso que está cometiendo, rindiendo al amor verdadero por las ínfulas que quieren germinar en sus espiritus. No puedo desgastar mi estabilidad mental, tratando de salvar las almas que ya están perdidas. Y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ni un momento más.

No fui bueno, bueno solo es Dios, pero no fui un desgraciado, ni mucho menos un malnacido. Nunca he cometido alguna atrocidad de la clase aquella en la que muchos ufanándose gastan su tiempo. Y mi tiempo lo desperdicié resanando las grietas en el corazón y en las almas de quienes me importaron. Y mi salud la fui desperdigando en cada desgraciada persona que quiso derrumbarme.

Cuando hablo conmigo mismo, mi razón me vilipendia. Y sé que tiene razón. Sé que soy un imbécil, aquel tan convenientemente estúpido, que da sin esperar a cambio, pero…¿qué pasa cuando das y das…más de lo que puedes dar, por amor a otros? Yo lo sé. Di, di demasiado…más de lo que debería haber dado, y me sequé. El vacío desértico que se ha adueñado de los resquicios de mi ser, oprime lentamente mi pecho, obligándome a respirar cada vez menos. Y el aire que respiro ya no me es vivificante.

Cada vez que miro a mi alrededor, puedo ver. Puedo ver la desgracia en las personas que me rodean, y sin embargo, creen ser felices. Muchos creen amar y ser amados, pero la realidad no la conocen. Creen saber lo que es amor, pero lo restringen. Creen saber qué es amar, pero ignoran la esencia de la pureza de dicho sentimiento. No saben qué es, y por consiguiente, no pueden proclamarse doctos en él, porque ni siquiera encontrádole han. Muchos no son siquiera capaces de este sentimiento tan arrebatador y bello, pero aún así, mancillan su nombre, al confundirlo con instintos inferiores y mezquinos, producto de la bajeza del ser humano común.

No, ellos no saben lo que es. Y no desean saberlo. La ignorancia es bendición. Pues con el amor viene el sufrimiento. Y si no conocen lo que es, entonces, vilipendiarse a sí mismos les resulta imposible. Benditos sean.

Cuando entré al reclusorio que me impuse tiempo atrás, desesperado me acurrucaba al seno de mis delirios, deseoso por saberme querido. Y aislado en mi propio mundo, fui feliz. ¿Para qué necesitaba hipocresía, suciedad, maldad? A esta sociedad deleznable, corrupta y marcesible no deseaba llegar, pero mi pobre corazón ingenuo me incitó a quitarme las cadenas que me mantenían dentro, y 'liberarme' pude. Pues bien, si esto es libertad, dichosos sean los que no la tienen. Si sujetos a la voluntad de sus amos están, no pueden desarrollar sentimientos de culpa o desazón por sus acciones, pues los efectos caen sobre el amo, quien es quien ordena.

Cuando entré al delicioso y protector delirio que aún me sigue, tuve miedo, pues hube de deshacerme de la capacidad que yo pensaba era inmanente: 'el qué dirán'. Yo sé que hay muchos que piensan que esto no les interesa. Yo sé que hay muchos que quieren poder aseverar que son perfectos y que nada les molesta. Pero estúpidos todos son, porque amar les pesa si lo tienen prohibido, y razonar sin influencias les resulta imposible.

Nadie merece ser tratado como yo lo he sido durante toda mi vida, y aunque arda en deseos de hacerles pagar todas las humillaciones que me infligieron, no le desearía a nadie la clase de vida que debo soportar. Que no se me malentienda, amo quién soy. Y bendigo siempre a quienes creyeron destruirme, cuando me hicieron tan fuerte. Pero hay ocasiones en que desearía poder dejar de sentir tan puramente, para no destruirme en el fuego desollador que me consume a diario.

Escuché en aquel primer momento, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, y las puertas de la ilusión habían sido destruidas para mostrarme el oscuro y tétrico abismo del manicomio que me impondría por voluntad propia, una voz que siempre me había suplicado a gritos, pero que nunca me había molestado en escuchar. Y es que así es siempre, quienes se preocupan por uno, claman y claman, pero uno no pretende querer en realidad. Esta voz se desmenuzaba en pedazos, arrastrándose, pidiendo clemencia.

'Estas puertas tan macizas que tú mismo has labrado para protegerte de la superficialidad del mundo…¿Son para impedir que alguien extraño entre, o para evitar que tú salgas?'

La voz se burló. Y no la he vuelto a escuchar jamás. Pero sé que espera el momento para regresar a echarme en cara lo débil que fui, al permitirme a mí mismo creer que podría encajar fuera de la infinidad de paredes que me confinan.

Sí, yo pretendí alguna vez dejar atrás la protección avasalladora de mi infortunada mente enferma, y morí de forma exacerbadamente dolorosa en el intento de creer en la bondad del mundo. Sí, yo rendí mis convicciones en la esperanza de saberme querido de forma dulce y pura, y fracasé en el intento de crearme una felicidad banal, como ahora comprendo es lo que buscaba. Sí, quisiera saber lo que es no sentir, o creer sentir… para convencerme a mí mismo de lo afortunado que soy, al ser tan desdichado.

¿Porqué me deshago en sordos lamentos, tratando de comprender la razón que me impele a desgastarme buscando la felicidad de quienes no valoran mi sacrificio? Quisiera tener la respuesta a esta pregunta siquiera.

'Necesito hablar' – la desesperación me embarga siempre que hago la aseveración. Siempre va dirigida hacia dos entes, hacia alguien externo, y hacia mi mente desvencijada.

'No sé si tenga tiempo para esas tonterías' La respuesta generalmente es la misma.

¿Qué tan egoístas tienen que ser las personas? Sé que no son capaces del verdadero amor, pero podrían cultivar en sus degeneradas almas el deseo de aprender, o por lo menos el de querer aprender lo que es…

¿Qué tanto debe uno sufrir para expiar sus pecados y para sanar sus corruptas almas? Yo intenté, pero solo no pude poner luz en donde oscuridad arraigada se encuentra. ¿Porqué el ser humano es tan malévolo, tan mordazmente falaz? Siempre queriendo la razón poseer, y defender su punto de vista, aunque tenga conocimiento de que es erróneo. Inclusive proclamando a los cuatro vientos el tamaño de sus sufrimientos, pasados o presentes… pregonando ser superiores debido a éstos, pero sin darse cuenta de que nunca han sabido lo que es el dolor.

Oh, sé que indiferencia debo fingir, para salvarme de este don que a veces no considero como tal. Pero es extremadamente complicado. Mucho más si debemos soportar la influencia equivocada de miles de agogías que ni siquiera incumbirnos debieran. Mas utopías grandes y maravillosas no son pragmáticas en este mundo tan sucio y degradado. No, nunca podré esperar un vínculo verdaderamente bello. Debo soportar el dolor que pesa sobre mi alma. Sea así por siempre entonces.

'Cierra los ojos y recuerda que…yo soy tu amigo fiel'

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

'_El amor inmanente e inmarcesible que representa una amistad es el más puro, precioso y maravilloso de todos cuantos existen. Está destinado a no diluirse jamás…' _

_Eydrian B. Halliwell_

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-

Fin del relato, por ahora. Espero sus reviews! xD Y perdonen los solecismos que cometí de vez en cuando, pero honestamente no tengo tiempo para revisar el escrito.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
